This invention relates to a lady's undergarment, at least part of which falls underneath one or more other undergarments (such as brassieres, girdles, braces, pantyhose etc.) which are being worn by the lady.
There is no garment on the market today that gives a woman relief from the discomforts associated with wearing a brassiere and some other undergarments. Brassieres and some other undergarments often slide, chafe, pinch, dig, push, bind and squeeze the body. Women with relatively large breasts, weight problems or other sensitivities (e.g. due to sunburn, surgery, braces, pregnancy and skin infections) have greater degrees of discomfort. Women with relatively large and heavy breasts are exposed to additional discomforts due to perspiration existing under and between the folds of the breasts. Some women stuff tissues in their cleavage area in order to absorb moisture. However, tissue becomes uncomfortable and soggy when wetted. The problems encountered by women with relatively heavy breasts are further compounded by the weight of the breasts. Straps of brassieres cut into the shoulders of heavy-breasted women, creating pain and deep ridges in the shoulders. Detachable pads can be used to wrap around straps of brassieres, but these are difficult to adjust, easily slip and are easily lost during washing and in drawers. A problem associated with many lady's undergarment is that they are not adjustable to various body shapes. A poorly adjustable undergarment leaves folds and bulk that are not only uncomfortable, but are visible through outer garments.
Some efforts have been made to provide comfortable brassieres. However, brassieres are expensive and many women are brand conscious and reluctant to change. An undergarment which can provide comfort for the user when wearing a brassiere is desirable.
This invention provides an undergarment that minimizes the discomforts associated with brassieres and with some other undergarments, that absorbs moisture existing under and in the folds of a lady's bosom, that cushions the areas of the lady's body which are under the pressure of other pieces of undergarments, that provides increased support for the breasts, that minimizes discomforts associated with the weight of the breasts, that provides cushion linings for missing breasts, that is adjustable in size, shape and form, that does not create new discomforts and that remains virtually invisible under clothing.
This invention also provides firm control for, supports and shapes various parts of the body that are covered by sections of the undergarment that are lined by a girdle.